Alternate Ending
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: This is an Imidiate conitinuation from the end of episode 26. Just because, the ending didn't seem right to me! TamaxHaru Also, pls go easy on me! This is one of my firsts...


Ouran High School Host Club (Continuation after ending)

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

By: Ryu-Takehshi

And with that they danced the night away… Fireworks rose up from the Ouran Academy clock tower, the one that had been standing there since the beginning. Since the day Haruhi had come. Since the day she opened that door and stumbled upon the Ouran High School Host Club. Since the day she first met Tamaki Suou…

She would have never expected to be forced into debt and to masquerade as a man within the school, but nevertheless, denied her feelings toward everything. Her mother's death, the host club, the members, and of course the big idiot she denied herself of liking, Tamaki.

She didn't expect that after all of that she would be standing here, hand-in-hand with the 'so-called idiot.' She may have thought she didn't like him, but, she had found out many times, at her stay in Ouran so far, that people can't always be right, (Except for, maybe, Kyouya-senpai, he was usually right!)

"Haruhi…" Tamaki whispered softly.

"Tamaki-senpai?" she replied.

Tamaki laughed sweetly, "Tonight, and any other night from now on, you no longer have to call me senpai, we're friends right?" he smiled, but had a distinct sense of sadness on his face, "So anyway" he continued, "I guess this is the last night I'll see you…"

Haruhi's eyes widened, "W-why?"

"Kyouya informed me that Ms. Tonerre had paid off your debt. You would want to study, with your new free-time. I wouldn't want you to drag yourself over to the club, especially if you don't want to…"

Haruhi whispered, "But, what if I _do_ want to stay?"

Tamaki's face lit up.

Haruhi smiled, the same way she did back on her first day at Ouran, when she told Tamaki how cool he acted, the smile that more than likely won Tamaki's heart.

"I'm pretty sure I told you this already, but, I love the Host Club! And everyone in it, especially…" Haruhi paused, waiting for Tamaki to catch on.

Tamaki scratched his head, "Uhh… Kyouya?"

"No…"

"Mori-senpai?"

"No…"

"Hikaru and Kaoru? Or maybe, Honey-senpai?"

Haruhi looked at him in disbelief then suddenly burst out laughing. Tamaki gave her a confused look. She smiled at him happily, "You're more of an idiot than I thought!"

Tamaki still wasn't getting it but smiled at how cute Haruhi looked as she laughed.

Kaoru snickered and Hikaru rolled his eyes as they shouted, "My Lord! She's talking about you!"

Tamaki's face went completely red as Haruhi smiled softly, a hint of red fully visible on her face.

The whole room fell silent.

Suddenly, everyone in the room exclaimed with great shock, "Haruhi Fujioka is a girl!"

All the host club members' eyes widened. Train wreck! Now the ENTIRE school knew of Haruhi's little secret.

Haruhi sighed, "I honestly didn't think it would turn out like this…"

She spoke up, "Everyone, listen up!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Yes, it is true that I am in fact a girl! And I am truly and sincerely sorry that I, and everyone in the host club, deceived you…"

Someone yelled from the crowd, "So why didn't you tell us?!"

Haruhi replied, "I had a very good reason…"

"Yeah," Tamaki agreed as he explained Haruhi's situation with the broken vase and the debt she owed.

"Well, that and one more reason…" she added when he had finished, "I knew that you would all try to take me away from the host club if you knew I was a girl… Umm, I'm sure you have all heard Tamaki entitle himself as my father…"

Everyone nodded, including Tamaki, who was intrigued to know exactly why Haruhi wanted to keep the secret.

"Right," she continued, "And now that he had established that I couldn't leave my 'new family!' Just think about how your parents would've felt if you left them, especially if someone forced you to leave!"

That last line hit Tamaki too close to home, but, he now knew that Haruhi truly understood the pain that he had went through. So he stood up and announced at the top of his lungs, "I Tamaki Suou hereby remove myself from having any more designators!"

The room gasped, including Haruhi.

Tamaki smiled, "Not to worry! I will still be part of the host club! But, it wouldn't be fair to Haruhi, if I continued my role as 'the prince type' when I already fully had a girlfriend!"

Haruhi was shocked by his words, "G-girlfriend…"

Tamaki looked back and smiled at her. Haruhi saw the sweet look in his twinkling eyes and nodded back happily. He pulled her towards him by the arm. At first it seemed that he was doing that to bring her really close like he did with all of his 'princesses.' But, Haruhi knew fully well that as of this moment she was Tamaki's one and only princess. He brought her close enough for their lips to meet… they kissed, and everyone in the host club smiled!

Suddenly, all of the girls began to scream at the lovely display of MOE. And the boys just rolled their eyes. Just another day at the host club…

Haruhi: If this was a TV show, then the really upbeat ending theme would begin to play showcasing that everything was going to be alright.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Wait, Ouran High School Host Club _is_ a TV show…

*Tamaki walks into room*

Tamaki: Watcha guys doin'?

Haruhi: We're trying to finish off Ouran with a really cool ending!

Tamaki: Well, I just walked in! That's a cool enough ending right?!

*Haruhi rolls her eyes at her boyfriend's stupidity,*

*Tamaki walks up to Haruhi and kisses her on the cheek*

*Mitsukini jumps up in front of them*

Mitsukini: Yay! Tama-chan and Haru-chan make a super cute couple!

*Camera focuses on Kyouya and Mori *

Kyouya: Now that's a good ending!

*Mori nods*

Regne: Always remember… The Host Club is ALWAYS open, because…

All: As of today, you are officially a host! Mada Ashiite!

Sakura Kiss

Kiss Kiss Fall in love!Kiss Kiss Fall in Love!

Hey, Hey, Hey!Hey, Hey, Hey!

Kizukeba itsudemoI noticed that I am always

Soba Ni irukeredostanding right next to you!

Honto WA kirai suki is it liking? Or hating?

Mosou nanaoor maybe I'm just going crazy!

Jibun no kimochi gaWhen I can see my feelings

Kuria Ni mietara clearly, then I'll let you know!

Redhii demo hosuto demo be it a lady or be it a host

KamawanaiyoIt doesn't really matter!

Suki Ni nattekuthe reason that people

Riyuu Na minnahave the chance to fall in love

Chigaonyone kedois different for everyone but…

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!

Aitai maI want to see you now!

Yasashii Kimi Niand give you a, sweet person a

SAKURA KISSUSAKURA KISSU

TokimietaraAnd if it moves you we can

Ranman koi shiiyostart a whole romance!

Mirai a yori momore important than the future

Ima ga kanjinis definitely the present

Uruwashii haru no koi WAour love's blossoming, and it's more beautiful!

Hanasaku otome no bigaku!Than anything I've ever seen in the world!

Hey, hey!Hey, hey!

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!


End file.
